I Want My Revenge, One Way or Another
by Kimimori
Summary: Mizumi Shinzo, a senior at Raira, has been released from her containment facility at the rehabilitation center. As she takes a look at the world around her for what it is again, she's noticed nothing has changed. Everyone is still as arrogant, simple minded, and despicable as ever. A new goal in mind, revenge, is being leaked into her thoughts by Izaya. Will she go with his plan?


Ikebukuro. A simple name for a simple city. It was never quiet, however, there was always something to do, always places to see, always people to meet. It used to be a peaceful city, too, until the gangs started up. They practically took over, but then they started fighting one another, killing, maiming, and destroying each other. The biggest groups out there were the Yellow Scarves, The Blue Squares, and The Dollars. Not much is known about the leaders, the members saw to it to keep that a secret. It wouldn't seem fishy to anyone else, in fact, anyone who was anyone wanted to be in a gang, just to feel that egotistical sense of authority.

Raira Academy was similar in this sense. The class was boring, the school was boring, and the teachers were boring. The day was normal and bleak at this school, as usual. The teachers began class at the same time, with the same cheesy introduction, and followed through with the same monotone lesson plan. It bored me to such an extent I wanted to just simply pick myself up and walk out of the classroom, never to return and only enjoy a life of video games, sleeping, and reading. At least this class was almost over, I'd be free from the choking atmosphere of the amateur facility and bit-rate teachers.

As I began to pack up my bag and books, I didn't pay much attention to anyone, only giving a small smile to the classmates that rarely bothered to acknowledge me. I stood up, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, tying my wavy brown hair up into a ponytail, wanting nothing more than to go home, throw my book bag to the side of my room, fall into bed and take a nap within the embrace of my comforter. This school was my prison and I was its lowly prisoner, confined to repetitive teachings, low-class teachers, degrading students, and the ill funded facility that I so hated. I was glad, however, that it was my last year and soon I'll be off to college or leeching off my good for nothing parents, staying stuck in my room with a game console or a good book. I preferred the latter.

"Mizumi!" A male's voice called out for me and I stopped, turning around to meet the image of Masaomi Kida running towards me from down the hall, waving energetically. He had short blonde hair and two silver earrings in each ear. He wore the usual Raira Academy uniform, but had a white hoodie undernearth.

I sighed lightly at his appearance, not really wanting to talk, but still tried to manage a smile. "Hello, Masa-kun. How are you?"

"I am SO much better now that I got to hear your angelic voice!" he said with a swooning voice, expressing the same goofy smile he always had on.

"That's nice to know... How was your day?"

"It was great before, but now it's just gotten better being near you!" He twirled on the tip toes of his left foot, holding his arms out to the side and skipped over to me and carefully placed an arm on my shoulders. "Hey, listen. I got a friend in town."

"Really? You have friends? Not just "persons of interest?" I smirked teasingly, poking the side of his stomach. I had known Masaomi for quite a while, we only lived about a 5 minute walk from each other. When he was in middle school, I would often babysit him, much to his discontent. We we close, and I trusted him with my life and most of secrets. He was always there for me whenever I needed someone to confide in and I was always there for him.

"No way! It's a dude!" He protested, frowning down at me. I wasn't exactly... Tall like a lot of the people at Raira. In fact, I was shorter than most of the seniors and juniors.

"Oh? You switched to the love of men now?"

"Would you let me finish!? I would never, ever give up women! Not in my dreams or yours!" He yelled defensively, putting his hands on his hips and pouted. "Anyway, what I WAS going to tell you was that I had a friend that just moved to Ikebukuro! He's an old pal of mine... We were really close!" Masaomi flashed me his signature goofy smile and let out a laugh. "Yeah, he's pretty lame with the ladies though... He's clueless about how to just initiate a conversation!"

"Don't be so mean to your friend. I'm sure he means well."

"Yeah, probably. He's just too damn polite... He's such a bummer!"

"Just don't turn him into a pervert..."

"You said that offensively!"

"Did I? I didn't notice."

"You're a strange girl... So then how about going for coffee tomorrow with my friend?"

"No... I want to sleep today and tomorrow... It soothes me. Besides, fifteen year olds shouldn't be drinking coffee. It will stunt your growth."

"You ALWAYS want to sleep. Get out and do something fun for once!" He scoffed, retracting his arm to spin in a circle, moving to the other side of me and put his arms behind his head. "Stunt my growth, huh? Is that what happened to you?"

"Watch yourself, Kida, or you'll be sleeping with the sharks."

"Whoa, whoa! I was merely asking!" Masaomi laughed. "Anyway, I'll catch ya on the flip side, I have to go find Mikado before he loses himself... Man, that kid can't do anything without me! Bye, Mizumi!" He waved, walking away backwards, then pivoted around, jogging off down the hall packed with people.

"Bye, Masa-kun..." I gave a half hearted wave and sighed, turning towards the exit of the school and pushed the doors open, walking out and felt a few drops of rain splatter onto my face. My feet stopped and I glanced towards the darkened sky, frowning lightly, another sigh escaping my lips and took out the black jacket from within my bag, slipping it on and turned up the hood, heading back for my house.

Students were everywhere in the grounds, chatting, gossiping, arguing, fighting, sharing notes, discussing the latest trends, their homework, their answers, and other teenage induced social viewpoints. These did not interest me, nor would I have joined in such idle and meaningless interactions. The drones that the school calls students are only dolls. Empty casks that the teachers and faculty can shape to their will. These people are shallow. I try my best to not associate with them.

The rain had picked up harder and I cursed at myself to have been side tracked by the waste of brain power I had exerted thinking about the trash at school. I quickened my pace, passing Simon's sushi restaurant, giving him a small wave.

"Come! Mizu! You eat sushi!" bellowed Simon happily with his heavy Russian accent, holding out a flier.

"No thanks, Simon! I'll catch up on you on the offer next time!"

"Okay! Next time! Next time come, bring friend! Or two! Come, have fun! Good sushi, good for belly, good for you, good for my business!"

I nodded towards Simon in agreement, turning down the street to the right side and ran for the apartment complexes off in the distance. The sidewalks were crowded with students escaping from their previous occupations and arrangements, talking merrily on their phones or to one another. It was always the same: Three people in a group. Two of them would be the better friends while the third is the one that is always left out. After all, two's a company, three's a crowd.

I had realized I was getting close to my destination and slowed to a jog, my breath seeping from my mouth in a wispy haze in front of me. Murmurs of the people were becoming distant as I made my way through the traffic, happy that it was starting to become sparse. The stairs leading up the apartment were slippery as I climbed them, shaking my hood off and stopped in front of my door, pulling out my key, inserting it, turning the lock and opened the door. When I walked in, it was dark in my home, as usual, so I flipped the hallway light on. My parents would not be home for at least another 6 hours since they worked at the same company, doing the same job day in and day out, Monday through Saturday. I didn't really mind them being gone so much, it actually made me happy to be isolated away from family. From people. From anyone. My home never had the "lived in" comfort most do. Why? Well, it's because barely anyone occupies it during the day and the only time it's used is when my parents have their dinner parties with their arrogant bosses to put on extraordinary flairs to impress them further. Usually, it's for a raise or vacation time; Not that they've ever taken me anywhere, it's merely for themselves to relax and get away from the exhaustion of work.

The apartment was dark and quiet as the pounding rain splashed the complex, watering down the window panes, each droplet racing each other to find out who'd make it to the end. My stomach growled and I looked away from the windows, down towards the rumble. I bent down, taking off my shoes and then my jacket, putting them away into the closet and then directed my attention towards the kitchen, strutting through to search for any fruit that was laying around to satisfy my stomach.

A cold nip was swirling around the apartment, sending a shiver up my spine. It was enough to make me go over to the thermostat to turn on the heat to a high temperature. I wondered why it was so cold and it wasn't until the clacking of the shutters on an open window in my parent's room, did I recognize why. The window was fully opened, exposing their neatly furbished room to the cold air, the blasting wind and merciless rain from the outside, allowing free entrance to the house. I searched the room quickly, my teeth chattering quietly as the chill sunk into flesh, causing me to shiver again. Car horns blared out from the street below and I rolled my eyes at the sound, slamming the window pane shut and the sounds of the streets below ceased to be heard.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen and my body was on alert. I ran to my father's closet, opening the door quickly, reaching in, whipping out the revolver he kept hidden and held it to my side, extending my arms downwards and inched my way to the exit of my parent's room, peering around the opened door to look for anyone.

_Is there someone breaking in?_...I thought, keeping my breathing shallowed and low.

I could see a black silhouette moving between the living room and kitchen. I couldn't make out any physical features of the figure. It was pitch black in the kitchen, the clouds now cutting off any sunlight that had tried to brighten the rooms. My throat went dry and my eyes were focused solely onto the perpetrator and I raised the gun slowly to point it to the former, clicking the gun and shot off a bullet.

The figure ducked down and I could hear more movement, as though he or she was crawling on the white carpet, away from me and towards my own room.

"You're not getting away!" I yelled angrily, slamming open the door fully and bolted across the living room, jumping over the coffee table, landing on the couch, over turning it and sprung up, tackling the figure, rolling with him or her a few times until I was on top, one hand pressed to their throat, my legs straddling their stomach to pin their body down.

"Well, now... You really do have good instinct, don't ya?" The voice was silky and smooth, one that was used to lying, belonging to a male. He was wearing a blank white mask over his face and I growled, putting the end of the gun to his temple quickly.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home? You have five seconds to talk before I blast your brain all over the carpet. I know plenty of little dugouts to hide your pathetic worthless body, fool."

"My, my... Such a harsh tone for a beautiful female such as you... However, I am not in here for larceny. I came... for you."

"Stop screwing around!" I snarled, baring my teeth at the male. "I won't ask again! Who are you?!"

"Oh come now, Mizu-chan. Don't you recognize me?"

"I don't recognize masks. How do you know who I am?"

"Ahh... That's right. I had quite forgotten about this disguise... I had to make sure that no one saw me." He reached a hand slowly to his face to take off the mask, revealing Izaya Orihara's cocky smirking face. "But couldn't you have at least remembered my voice?"

"Izaya!? What are you doing here? What do you want?" My eyes were wide at his appearance. I haven't seen him for quite some time and his "surprise visit" startled me.

"I can't come and say hello?"

"No, no you cannot."

Izaya laughed while sitting up and poked my forehead, pushing me backwards. "You're so much fun to tease. Although you need to work on your aim a bit better."

"I have perfectly fine aim. You're just a slinky fox."

"Sure, that's what you may think," said Izaya, standing up and brushed himself off, gazing around the apartment. "It's so cold in here. Didn't you turn on the heat?"

"Didn't YOU leave the window open?"

"I had to give you some sign that you weren't alone."

"A simple note or hello would have sufficed."

"What fun would that be? So how was your school day at Raira?"

"What do you care? Why are you even here?"

"Mizu-chan! Can't I try to engage in a small conversation with you?"

"It's not like you to unless you want or need something. Actually, that's probably why you're here anyway."

"Yes, it is! Good guess!~ But... Is there something wrong with that?"

"A few things. I dislike being used."

"I know. But hey... I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't do favors, Orihara."

"Come on, can't ya help a friend?"

"Friend? I barely acknowledge your existence."

"How harsh... Can't I at least tell you what I need?"

"Fine...," I said, glaring at him. "What do you need from someone such as myself?"

"I need a new gang to start in Ikebukuro."

I immediately stared at Izaya, arching an eyebrow. "Start a gang? Do you not know how many people are in the Dollars, Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares? It's practically all of Ikebukuro! Besides, starting up a stupid gang won't accomplish anything."

"Won't it? It'll help you get revenge on the Yellow Scarves."

"I don't care. If I wanted to involve myself in a gang, I'd join one."

"Aw, come on! I need your help for this!"

"I said no!"

"You're so hard to break. It amuses me."

"Shut up. You get nowhere with flattery."

"Flattery? Please. I wouldn't call it that.~ It's ah... Truth in the form of sweet words."

"That's almost a definition of flattery... Whatever you say won't change my mind."

"Even if I told you the leader of the Yellow Scarves?"

I paused to think, breathing lowly at Izaya's words. Did I even want to know who the leader was? I repeated this question over and over in my head, falling silent for a few minutes, forgetting about Izaya beside me. The older male took a seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, twirling in the stool with a large grin, laughing loudly.

"I know you're curious, Mizumi. So why not just say it?"

"Because I won't grant you the joy of giving you what you want."

"What if I anticipated that you'd decline?"

"Then good for you, but frankly I don't want to associate with any gangs. I'd rather kill each and everyone of them."

"You're so mean, Miss Shinzo. Does that include me?"

"It's a good possibility."

"Ahh, but we're so close to each other!"

"That's what you say," I snapped at Izaya without hesitation. I grabbed the fridge door, opening it and pulled out a green apple, washing it quickly in the sink and began to slice it on a plate. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I think I am good for now. I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"I see. So what are you even doing in Ikebukuro? Shouldn't you be in Shinjiku?"

"I came here because of some information that there's someone here in this city... A certain person I'm interested in seeing."

"Really? Who's that?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"Whatever I tell you is usually a secret unless otherwise stated."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I trust you."

"I don't see that as a good enough excuse."

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"Barely."

"You're so hurtful, Mizumi. I am just trying to reach an arm out for help from a friend and yet you turn me away... It's almost enough I might cry! Almost."

"You? Shed tears? That's almost as likely as a dinosaur being revived."

"Both could happen if the given circumstances are met."

"Such as?"

"Such as if humans were to completely vanish, I'd be heartbroken beyond belief! That might be enough to make me weep at the loss. I'd go mad with boredom."

"Whatever... I don't care about the gangs, Izaya, so find someone else to entertain you."

"Do I have to beg?~ Okay, fine. How about this! I'll give you three days to think over the decision, all right? If it hasn't changed, I won't pester you about it. If you agree to starting a new gang, I will tell you any and all information you would ever need for a lowered price of thirty dollars! Is that fair?"

"Why would I even bother agreeing? My decision won't change."

"Why? Because you're one of the four names that people fear in Ikebukuro!"

"Four?"

"The Black Rider, Shizuo Heiwajima, myself, and you."

"What? You're kidding. I'm not that good enough to be that high."

"Why not? It's an honor, really. I just love it when people don't realize who I am and they decide to pick a fight... But it only ends up hurting them! Aha haha! Ahahaa!" He began laughing again... The kind of maniacal laughter that _not_ even a mother would ever love.

I shook my head from side to side slowly, running a hand over my hair and pulled out the tie in the back, letting my mid-back length hair flow out in a bounce, and picked up the plate of apples, walking into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the television. Izaya soon followed me and sat in a black recliner chair, the same smirk still chiseled on his face, staring at me with those reddish brown eyes. My gaze left the television and moved to him and I gave Izaya a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, sneering a tiny bit.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I was just looking."

"I'm not the deli section at a store... What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes."

"So? What about them?"

"Why are they green?"

"My father is Swiss."

"And your mother?"

"Japanese."

"What a strange combination."

"I guess so."

"Why do you have a Japanese last name then?"

"I changed it to my mother's maiden name."

"Why is that?"

"Aren't you asking too many questions?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question."

"I don't care. No one ever said I was polite."

"Ahh, you know, you won't ever find a boyfriend like that."

"Do I look like I care? A relationship is the last thing on my mind."

"For an eighteen year old like you?"

"Yes. I don't care for anything of the sort, Izaya." My plate was free of the apple slices and I pushed myself off the couch, putting the plate into the sink and washed it, sorting it away. Izaya was now on his phone, texting away quickly. I glanced at him, returning to my seat and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, just talking in the chatroom."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? No way! They are too time consuming."

"Izaya..."

"What?" He glanced at me with a slightly annoyed face. "Don't give me that look, Mizumi."

"Find something to entertain you."

"Humans entertain me."

"That's not what I meant... Take up... Sewing, or something."

"Sewing? _Sewing?_ Are you mental? I'm not going to take up something feminine such as _sewing_."

"You never know... You might like it."

"That is not a job for me, sorry.~"

"Fine... So what's with the people you're chatting with?"

"Ha-ha, oh nothing really. They're just a bunch of jolly good old people."

"Old people?..."

"Who knows, they might be. Want to join?"

I walked over to where Izaya was sitting and stood behind him, leaning forward to look at the phone. "Is this the Dollars chatroom?"

"It could be. Care to find out?"

"Not entirely? Have fun with your conversations."

"Ahh, they are rather bland."

"Really? What are they talking about?"

Izaya gave a cryptic grin towards me. "Do you really want to know?"

"Do I want to know?"

" You might! Well, apparently one of the members has moved into Ikebukuro, so we were just chatting a little here, a little there. We might meet soon. Really... Soon." Izaya's lip contorted into a vivacious smirk at whatever he was thinking about.

I moved away from Izaya, patting his head. "You have fun with that, Orihara... Try to not get too excited about that..."

"I'm telling you, you'd have fun joining the chat."

"No, thank you. I'd rather not be a pawn in your scheme..."

"Well...," Izaya started, standing up and twisted around, bowing down to level with me and put a sly grin on his face. "Think, Mizumi. If you were to make your own gang... You could have power. You'd have a resource that would allow you to punish the other gangs... To get your revenge... Everyone already fears you. So why not start one? You'd have supreme power. When people find out you're the leader, they'd be groveling to work under you. I have a few people that would already be willing to join. Come on Mizumi... This could be the change you've been waiting for."

"I don't even know what to name the gang..."

"Pick a color, any color. And then add something stupid to it like... The Green Hats!"

"That's a crappy name for a gang."

"I'd join it."

"You're already in the Dollars."

"True... How about the Cyan Cats?"

"Are you demented!?"

"Red Rockets?"

"No way!"

"Teal Tigers!"

"Are you just doing this to make me angry?"

"Yellow Jackets!"

"There's already the Yellow Scarves!"

"That was supposed to be a pun."

"It wasn't exactly funny."

"Really? I must be losing my touch..."

"Izaya..." I growled at him.

"Yes?"

"If you're not going to be serious, then get out of my house."

"Hang on, hang on! How about... _Tacita Umbra_?"

"Ta... What?"

"Tacita Umbra. A Silent Shadow."

"... Sounds like a mafia."

"Well, mafias and gangs share similarities, but they are still different. It'd be an interesting gang... Don't you think?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Just think for a moment. As I said... People fear you... The police fear you... No one would want to screw with you."

"I don't want to be contained again."

"Ahh, if you do, I'll be sure to break you out."

"Like you would..."

"I did before, didn't I?"

"Only for your own gain."

"But remember who put you in the sanatorium, Mizumi."

I fell silent, going over in my head what Izaya had just stated. Those years were hell for me. A time in my life I never wished to undergo again... I inhaled through my nose, then exhaled through my mouth, looking down at the male sitting below me and bit my lip, finally saying, "Fine. I'll... I'll do it."

Izaya broke out into the happiest smile I have ever seen. He jumped from his seat, gave a twirl and leaned forward into my face. "That's perfect! Now then. Meet me at Simon's... Let's say in... Two days?"

"Huh? Why?"

"For you to meet the subordinates of your gang, Ms. Shinzo."

"Oh... Let's see... Two days would be..."

"A Wednesday."

"Yes... That's right... How about a Thursday?"

"Thursday? Don't you want to meet them as soon as possible?"  
"I have... Something to do on Wednesday."

"It's going to be set on Wednesday. You have to show up, no exceptions, darling."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Izaya..." I growled with agitation, narrowing my eyes at him. "You're becoming a burden."

"Me? A burden?~ Oh you must be kidding, I am not a burden, nor will I ever be.~"

"Whatever... When are you leaving?"

"When I wish it."

"How about now?"

"How about no?"

"Now."

"No.~"

"Izaya..."

"You're saying my name quite often. Is there something you're trying to hint at?"  
"You're a pig!"

"I am not.~ Anyway..." said Izaya, standing up and smiled, closing his eyes. "I'll see you on Wednesday-"

"I said I'm busy-"

"And," he continued, as though I did not interrupt him. "We'll be discussing our plans further, okay? Ciao.~"

"But, Izaya-"

"Didn't I already say no buts? Relax, I'll tell you everything on Wednesday. Don't worry your little head too much over this."

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You never have a good feeling about anything, sadly.~"

"Whatever..."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" He turned around, walking to the front door, opening it and left me alone. When he opened the door, I could hear the rain pounding against the ground and I sighed, turning back to the living room, gazing around.

"Do I even want to start up a color gang? The last one I was in brought me nothing but trouble." I frowned at my thoughts and paced through the living room and kitchen, trying to figure out what I wanted to do. Nothing came to mind and I became frustrated, storming to my bedroom, opening the door and pounced onto my bed, pulling out a game device and started to play, scoffing loudly. "If I start up the Tacita Umbra... Would it really get strong?... I mean, the gangs aren't exactly doing much lately... Who the hell would even want to join? I guess... I just have to trust Izaya. I've no other option."

A message buzzed in my phone and I could hear the ringing coming from my bag in the hallway. I got up, putting the game device to the side and walked out to the hall, picking up the message. It was from Masaomi.

"Hey!" It read. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us tonight?"

I replied with, "Yes, I am sure. I'm not feeling too great, so I am just going to stay in. Besides, it's raining hard."

His message came moments later, "It's not raining that hard anymore! In fact, it's almost stopped. So come on. Don't make me beg."

"You know begging doesn't work on me," I wrote.

"It does sometimes. It's just more effective if I was actually there to display my affectionate eyes to you!"

A small smirk came upon my lips as I read his text message. I responded, "Affectionate eyes? Since when was the last time that worked on me?"

"Since you were my sexy babysitter and I was a handsomely cute kid!"

"You're full of it..."

"Am I? I beg to differ!... Anyway, if you're sure you don't want to join us, that's fine. But! You have to come next time, there's no escaping that! Got it?"

"Well... Maybe I'll join you tomorrow... Or maybe Thursday."

"What?! That long? Why not Wednesday?"

"I have plans."

"What plans? You can tell, I can keep a secret!"

"You? Keep a secret? That's the funniest joke you've ever told."

"How cruel! It's such a respectable aspect of your beauty.~"

"I don't know, Masa-kun. Is cruelty the new _in_ thing for women?"

"Who knows? I don't know what in for women, but I know what in for men!"

"I don't care for either, really."

"Hey, why don't we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Shopping? Masaomi... That's a girly thing to do."

"C'moooooon! You _never_ want to do _anything_. It's such a bore sometimes..."

"I just don't feel like doing anything..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Just tired."

"Ahh, then you should get to bed and sleep. Weren't you going to anyway? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't wake me. Don't worry about that one bit. I'm just having a hard time with physics."

"Well, you're smart, you can do it easily. I believe in you!"

"Yeah... Thanks. Talk to you later, Masaomi."

"Later, Mizu-chan!"

I put my phone on my bedside desk, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossed my arms, frowning, deep in thought.

_Wednesday... I can't believe it's only been two weeks since I left the mental institution... Nothing has changed though... My mother and father still don't care about me... They disregard me like a broken toy. Masaomi has become slightly different, but that's just him aging.. My so-called friends abandoned me and left me all alone... Whatever, I don't need them... I don't need anyone. I can only rely on myself and that is what I will do. I accept, Izaya... I'll take your word and form a gang. They'll be sorry. Everyone will be sorry. HE will be sorry..._

My phone lit up again and buzzed with a text message, this one from Izaya.

"Don't forget, Wednesday night, seven o'clock at Simon's. Wear something pretty, it'll do you good."

"Izaya..." I was reading the text message with a low growl, tossing the phone on the bed and looked out the window, frowning. I stood up, hurrying towards the front door, putting my shoes back on and my jacket, taking my keys out of my bag and left the apartment, locking the door and ran down the stairs, stumbling on the last couple steps to avoid a young couple, swerving around the rail and dashed down the street.

_I wonder if Shizuo is still around... It'd be nice to see him, even if only for a little while. I just can't mention Izaya at all..._ The intersection I had to cross wasn't yielding the traffic, therefore I waited, gazing at the buildings around me. I hadn't seen these for a long while... Maybe a year? Or was it two? I had lost count, being captured by my own thoughts. Who else would I have spoken to, stuck in a single, white, small room with no one but me? Who else would I have confided my fear in? Before, it would have been Shizuo or Izaya. But now... Now I do not know. I had to be sure to at least at Shizuo still caring about me. I know I could always depend on him.

The traffic light turned red and I crossed the street quickly, running across. I then turned around another corner and looked ahead to the shops down the road, slowly analyzing my eyes around the area.

_I heard he's working as a bouncer at Tom's bar... I hope he still has the job, otherwise this trip would be pointless._

A man flew past me as he screamed, slamming to the floor on his back and slide down the sidewalk, slamming into a telephone pole with a loud groan. I moved to the side as he passed me, tripping over my own feet and moved against the side of another building, looking around frantically for where the man came from. Judging the position and distance, I moved towards the point of origin.

_ Shizuo must be around here... No one besides Simon can chuck a man halfway across a busy street._

After a few seconds, another man was thrown beside me, maneuvering the same way the other did, smacking into the previous male. Both men were dazed and pushed each other up, yelling at one another.

"You moron! What'd you hit into me for?!" said the first man.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control my trajectory! A super freak threw me!" yelled the second man.

"Idiot, can't you do anything right!? That bastard will get what's coming to him!"

"Yo, man, what about Kono!?"

"What about him?!"

"He's still back there with that freak of nature!"

"Too bad, I'm not going back there to save his sorry ass! I'm out, man!" The first man, wearing what appeared to be the typical "truck-driver" uniform ran off with his buddy following closely behind him.

I instantly ran towards the direction again, glancing back at the men and slowed to a stop in front of the bar, looking around. Loud whimpers were coming from an alley and I tilted my head, walking towards it to see who it was.

Shizuo was standing over a muscled, older male, growling menacingly at his opponent.

"You think... You can just come into the bar and cause a fight amongst the other customers?... Do you EVEN KNOW how _bad_ that is for business!?" roared Shizuo, anger wallowing his own being.

"I-I-It's- It wasn't me, I swear! It was my friends- AH!" The man was kicked in the jaw, being sent into the air. Shizuo let out another angry roar, turning on one foot, bringing the other one up to make contact with the man's stomach, smashing a dent into the wall.

"You will pay for the damages and the drinks your sleazy friends skimped out on! _Do you hear me?!_" Shizuo grabbed the man's throat, suffocating it with a tight clench.

"Y-Yes! Please, stop..." The man stuttered and choked, gripping onto Shizuo's forearm desperately.

"Have you learned your lesson!?"

"Yes, p-p-please..."

Shizuo dropped the man to the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets and retreated from the fight onto the sidewalk, then glanced at me.

"Mizumi?" he questioned, walking over to join me in conversation. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

I shrugged at his comment, smiling lightly. "I was... Gone for a while."

"I heard you went to rehab."

"You hear correctly..."

"That must suck."

"You're so insightful. How _do _you do it?"

"Watch it... I'm already pissed as it is."

"How come? Is it because of the little quarrel you had over there?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean those punks? Yeah, you could say that. Pain in my ass if you ask me."

"You're a bartender still?"

"I'm more of a bouncer, I guess."

"Still working at a bar though."

"Only 'cuz of Tom."

"Yeah? How's he doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You've become more secluded..."

"So you've noticed? I suppose you could say that. Anyway." He pulled out a pack of cigarette's, placing one between his lips and lit it, then waved the match up and down to extinguish it, looking over me. "You haven't grown much at all..."

I stared at Shizuo and laughed nervously. "Well... Being locked away with no sunlight will do that to you..."

"I guess. What brings you in this neck of the woods?"

"Just wanted to meet my friends again."

"I'm not the only one?" Shizuo asked with suspicion. I kind of could guess "not the only one" meant he suspected Izaya might be included.

"Yeah. You know Masaomi, the tenant who lives below us... The next door lady..."

"How do you fit so many apartments into such a tiny area?"

"The complexes are pretty big, but they manage somehow."

"What a wonder."

"Where are you living now? In the same apartment?"

"I moved a little bit away. The rent's cheaper. A hell of a lot cheaper."

"That's good."

"I guess."

"That seems to be your favorite catch phrase..."

"No, I don't got one."

_I think it's more of "Izaya!" that's your catchphrase... _"So is it nice to work for Tom?"

"I don't particularly like the fighting, but it pays my salary."

"Still keeping up the body works?"

"Of course." He paused, taking a long inhalation of the cigarette in his mouth and glanced his eyes towards me. "You don't look happy. Are you still bummed at what happened?"

"Yeah..." I replied softly, looking around the block. "I feel guilty, I guess. A little bit of anger here and there."

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"Maybe, but I could have still stopped it, had I known-"

"Lemme stop you there. I don't want depressing people around me... If you're going to be depressing, hit the road."

The response shocked me. I hadn't received such a cold shoulder from him for, well, ever. I swallowed, frowning a bit. "Sorry... I just wanted to see how well off you were since I hadn't seen you for a while."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Have... You been in touch with Celty lately?"

"Celty? Hmm... A couple days ago her and I talked, but that's about it... Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

"Okay... Hey, Mizumi. Are you okay?"

"M-Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Shizuo. Or rather, I don't really feel anything."

"You don't?"

"Emotionally? No, not really. I kind of feel... Empty."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Not really, no."

"What about Ikuto-"

"Please, don't say his name."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." My heart grew heavy hearing Ikuto's name. We were childhood sweethearts and grew up with one another. His hair was black like a cloud-filled night sky. Those eyes filled were filled with a deep hazel color that reminded me of a caramel apple lollipop. Ikuto always had a smile... I have never once saw him frown or become sad. But on that day, two years ago... His face only showed hatred.

"Mizumi?"

My thoughts were disrupted by Shizuo and I glanced at him quickly, replying, "Yeah?"

"Is... Everything okay with you?"

"Yes, I am fine..."

"Do you need someone to walk you home?"

"No... I think I can make it by myself."

"If you're sure. If you can't make it, just call me. You still have my number?"

"I don't really have anyone's anymore..."

"Then I'll give it to you." he rummaged inside his pockets for a piece of paper and a pen, writing his cell number down and handed it to me. I took it between my forefinger and middle finger, placing it into my pocket.

"I'll be sure to call if I need anything."

"Don't hesitate."

"I won't, bye Shizuo."

"Later, Mizumi."

I turned around, walking away from Shizuo. He began his yelling rampage again and I could hear Shizuo's footsteps running away after someone down an alley. The sound bounced off the walls of the buildings, then echoed a sound of something dense and heavy making contact with something soft. I assumed it was Shizuo's fist to the perpetrator's face.

Night had begun to fall over the street and the lamp poles lit up with their yellow-tinted glow. Shops all around sprang their lights on as well, eager to entice customers to buy something within their aisles, stalls, and shelves, or to merely stop in and have a bite to eat over priced food that you can get at the dollar store and make at your own home for over ninety percent less of what the restaurant charges. I passed by these buildings and their windows, peering in every so often, seeing the happy faces of laughing, couples, friends, children, mothers, fathers, grandmothers, grandfathers, brothers and sisters conversing with one another, probably about their day, their loves, their lives, what's new, what's old, and other meaningless conversation just to pry information to use as gossip to talk to others about. It was these kinds of things that made me not trust people or even like them. When I look at someone, I don't judge on their appearance. I don't judge on how they talk. I judge on how they act. I judge on their posture. I judge on how they hold themselves. Language and how a person looks means nothing in conversation, it's how they act that will let you know what's really going on inside their minds, if they are lying or not, or if they're comfortable with what the topic is about. I can always identify these kinds of hidden and obscure movements, it's not hard for someone such as I to do so.

In the last gang I was running in, I offered this ability on a numbers of cases against the enemy, I worked with Izaya for this sole purpose, and I was even used by the local police to weed out the motives and exact thoughts on criminals. People started to become wary of what I capable of and soon I was cast out by my own peers.

A car's headlights blazing into my eyes brought me from my thoughts back to reality and then a pain shot through my body and I suddenly felt weightless, drifting through the air, smacking into the asphalt, rolling on the ground. My vision blackened over and I was instantly feeling panicked, intense pain racing through my hip up to my torso, then down to my feet, but I couldn't scream. My body was unresponsive to any order I issued to make it move, refusing to listen.

I could hear screaming and yelling around me as a warm liquid started to collect under my body. I was on my right side, my arm bent behind me, my right leg bent in another direction.

_I was... Hit by a car, wasn't I? The pain... It's hurting so much. My body feels broken, but I can't move or call out for anyone. Am... I going to die like this? My body is shaking... How do I stop it? What should I do? I'm frightened..._

An ambulance blaring siren rang over the crowds of screaming and yelling. Even through my blurred vision, I could make out the red flashing light, and moving black figures. I felt my body being moved onto what I guessed was a stretcher, wishing they hadn't done so. The movement made the pain inside me multiple tenfold, causing my body to perform a convulsion, my voice finally finding itself and escaped my throat, erupting my mouth into a loud scream, writhing in pain. The paramedics held me down and I felt the prick of a cold needle in my neck. Before I knew it, everything went black and my consciousness slipped under.

**(!)Author's Note: Mizumi is my own character, one I had made from fiction in my own mind. Ikuto as well. I might continue this story-line if wished or requested, I was just in dire need of something else to write other than the Kuroshitsuji one, or I would've grown bored writing only one.**

** ~Kimi-chan**


End file.
